Merry Kissmas
by TasminTijmensen
Summary: Carlos and Logan have a little race against Kendall and James in the snow  Will they win the race? Of will the win eachothers hearts?  -CARGAN, rated T, Merry Christmas!


**There I am again.. Been away quite awhile, don't hate me, because school already hates me!  
>That's the reason why I haven't upload that much..<br>But Christmas is special and needs a special Christmas story! 3**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Logan!"<p>

Carlos grabbed the raven's hand and dragged him eagerly through the thick, white snow. Delicate, crystal-like snowflakes danced in the air around them, and Logan stuck out his small pink tongue to catch one. It melted almost instantly, tickling him as it slid down his throat. Logan giggled softly to himself. He loved snow. Gently squeezing the latino's warm hand through their mitts, he ran to be beside him. Carlos grinned hugely at Logan, looking as happy as any child on Christmas.

Logan adjusted the soft white scarf wrapped securely around his neck and shoulders. As they approached the snow-covered hill behind Logan's house, they spotted two figures waiting there with a pair of toboggans. The Latino one waved them over. Logan and Carlos ran over to the two men and peered excitedly down the hill.

"What took you boys so long?" Kendall asked, laughing at their pink noses and ears. Carlos smiled sheepishly up at him, and Logan chuckled.

"Carlos got buried by a small avalanche and I had to dig him out," Logan replied in amusement, squeezing Carlos' hand again. A large pile of snow had collapsed from the roof of Logan's house, unfortunately landing on Carlos. Logan had peeked outside to see a blue mitten waving frantically from a large pile of white.

"You're both nothing but trouble," James laughed affectionately.

"Let's have a race!" Carlos said excitedly. "Us against you guys!" Logan nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't know, I kinda think we're to old for this.." Kendall replied reluctantly. James snorted, and grabbed his arm.

"If I'm going, you're going." He grinned mischievously. "Don't make me use force." Kendall chuckled.

"Fine, but we're definitely going to win this." Carlos and Logan stuck their tongues out at their best friends.

"Not on your life, Kendork!"

"Logan and I will beat you, for sure!" Both boys looked so determined with their fists raised, it caused Kendall to smile down at them lovingly. He had to let them win now. James glanced at Kendall, noticing the look in his eyes. He shook his head, grinning to himself. What a softie...

They all made their way to the edge of the hill, and climbed onto their toboggans. Each was long and wooden; just big enough for two people on each. Carlos settled himself in the front, crossing his legs and grabbing the rope attached to the front of the tobbogan. Logan had his hands on Carlos' shoulders, ready to push when they started. Carlos counted down.

"Ready... set... GO!"

Logan pushed off as hard as he could, quickly jumping on behind Carlos as they began their rapid descent down the steep hill. He straddled Carlos' waist tightly with his legs, and wrapped his arms securely around him. His mouth was pressed to Carlos' warm, blue winter jacket and he breathed the latino's sweet scent in deeply. Glancing to his left, he spotted Kendall and James gliding down the hill at the same speed as themselves. Blondes in the front, James' in the back. Carlos laughed carelessly, and Logan felt his body shake through their close body contact.

"Tree!" Carlos shouted over the rush of icy wind. Logan leaned cautiously to the left, narrowly avoiding the large tree that could've easily smashed their toboggan to smithereens. He rolled his eyes.

"You gotta warn me a little sooner than that, Carlitos.." Logan muttered into Carlos' shoulder. Carlos turned his head slightly to grin at Logan. Logan smirked. They were almost to the end of the hill, and Kendall and James were getting farther and farther behind. Victory would be theirs!

"Ah, Logan! Bump!" Carlos cried frantically. He had just noticed a huge bump in the snow looming up ahead of them; it kind of looked like a ramp. A dangerous, deadly ramp.

"Crap-" Logan grumbled, leaning harshly to the right, but it was too late to avoid it. They hit the bump hard, their toboggan groaning as it broke into a bunch of pieces from the impact. Both boys went flying. Logan landed awkwardly on his side, rolling a bit before he finally stopped. Freezing cold snow had sneakily found its way into his dark winter jacket, and he shook it out, teeth chattering from the cold. He glanced around worriedly for Carlos, finally spotting him lying on his back a few feet away. He ran to him, plopping down on his knees in the snow. Carlos groaned softly, as Logan helped him sit up.

"Carlitos, are you okay?" Logan asked in concern. Carlos began to smile, but then winced, grabbing his forehead. Logan moved Carlos' hand away, and parted the messy dark hair spilling from his hat and onto his face. There was a small cut on Carlos' forehead, most likely from the wood of their toboggan. Logan grabbed Carlos' hand.

"I'm fine Logie, really, it just stings a little..." Logan leaned in and gently placed a kiss on Carlos' forehead right over the cut. Carlos blushed slightly, blinking in surprise. The pale boy smiled shyly.

"Does it feel better now?" Whenever Logan got hurt, his mother would always kiss it better, and in truth, it always did feel better after. So he thought it would work the same way with Carlos.

"Yeah.. thanks." Suddenly, Carlos grinned sneakily at the pale boy, his cheeks flushing coyly. "Um, my lips kinda sting, too..." Logan turned bright red, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Did the latino really just say what I think he said?

Logan, refusing to chicken out, slowly began to lean in. He cradled the latino's face in his mitt-covered hands, and closed his eyes. Carlos wrapped his arm's around Logan's waist, closing his eyes as well. Their lips met in a soft and sweet kiss, warm in the snow surrounding them. They broke apart reluctantly and gazed at each other, blushing fiercely. Carlos flashed his signature grin at Logan.

"Much better," he said happily. Logan smiled tenderly, and nuzzled his nose against Carlos'.

"Hm."

They stood up, holding hands again, and looked around for Kendall and James. At last they spotted the pair walking down the hill, no toboggan in sight. James was laughing, pulling an amused looking Kendall by the hand. Carlos and Logan ran to meet them.

"Looks like you guys won," Kendall told them, surpressing laughter. "But where's your toboggan?" Logan smiled sheepishly at their leader

"It kinda got smashed..."

"So did ours!" James exclaimed in excitement. "Kandall can't steer for beans." Kandall growled in mock anger, and James chuckled, kissing him quickly on the cheek. Leaving Kendall with a smile on his face.

"Logan can't steer either," Carlos added, earning a light bonk on the head from Logan. They all laughed. Kendall bent over slightly, peering at Carlos' forehead.

''Hey Carlitos, there's a cut on your forehead. Are you alright?" He asked in concern for his best friend. Carlos grinned.

"''Yep, Logan kissed it better." Logan blushed furiously, looking extremely embarrassed and scandalized.

"Dude!"

James and Kendall chuckled, winking suspiciously at each other. They started to walk back to the Logan's house, hand-in-hand, their matching black and red winter jackets sprinkled with white. James turned back to call out to the two boys.

"Let's go home, before we catch a cold," he said, a big smile on his face. Logan huffed, pulling Carlos roughly behind him. Carlos chuckled at Logan's cute behaviour. He ran to be beside Logan, and stopped walking. Logan stared at him in annoyance, his cheeks still pink from Carlos' outburst.

"What're you-" He began before he was cut off. Carlos had pressed his lips gently to Logan's, and they stood there together for a moment, letting the warmth spread throughout their bodies as they kissed. Logan smiled against Carlos' mouth, instantly forgetting his frustration. They seperated after a minute.

"Merry Christmas, Logan," Carlos whispered contentedly. They continued to walk back to the house, Carlos bouncing slightly in front. Logan smiled lovingly at his hyper-active latino.

"Merry Christmas, Carlitos."

* * *

><p><strong>Bam! There it is, a little holiday-candy~<br>Yeah, it's really short, but that's where I'm good in, short, little fluffs.  
>I just wanna with you a Merry Christmas and a sparkly new year!<strong>

**I love you all. :D**


End file.
